Die Herrschaft des Feuers
Die Herrschaft des Feuers (orig. Reign of Fire) ist ein amerikanisch-britisch-irischer Fantasy-Actionfilm von Regisseur Rob Bowman aus dem Jahr 2002. Handlung London, frühes 21. Jahrhundert: Der junge Quinn Abercromby besucht seine Mutter Karen Abercromby beim U-Bahn-Bau unter der Stadt. Doch dann entdecken die Arbeiter einen Hohlraum. Der Junge klettert hinein und schreckt unabsichtlich eine gigantische Kreatur, einen echten Drachen. Der Drache bahnt sich seinen Weg auf die Oberfläche. Während Quinn gerettet werden kann hat sich seine Mutter geopfert. Kurz darauf tauchen viele weitere Drachen auf und greifen die Menschheit an. Die Weltmächte setzen ihr gesamtes Waffenarsenal, auch Nuklearwaffen, gegen sie ein, vernichten jedoch eher die eigenen Städte als die Feuerechsen. 2020: Die Welt gehört inzwischen den Drachen und die überlebenden Menschen verstecken sich im Untergrund. Eine Kolonie von Überlebenden versteckt sich in der alten Ruine einer Burg. Quinn führt die Kolonie an und lehrt unter anderen die Kinder sich vor Drachen zu verstecken und wachsam zu sein. Quinn hofft, dass die Drachen von allein aussterben werden, wenn sie alle Nahrung vertilgt haben. thumb|Ein Drachenei im FilmAlles ändert sich als eine Einheit der US Army unter Führung des Denton Van Zan auftaucht. Sie sind Drachenjäger, was Quinn alles andere als beeindruckt. Van Zan hat nur ein Ziel: Ins Herz von London zu reisen und dort das Drachenmännchen zu töten, damit keine neuen Drachen geboren werden können. Nur so könnten die Drachen endgültig besiegt werden. Doch Quinn will nicht so recht an Van Zans geradezu selbstmörderischen Plan glauben… Hintergrund Die Idee zu dem Film stammte von Gregg Chabot and Kevin Peterka, mit dem Ziel die ultimativen Filmdrachen zu erstellen, an denen sich alle künftigen Filme messen müssten. Die Idee war, dass die Drachen gleichzeitig furchteinflößend, aber auch realistisch sindMonster Legacy: Sovereigns of Fire. Als Inspiration wurde Vermithrax Pejorative aus Der DrachentöterREIGN OF FIRE - Crouching Dragon-04 verwendet, laut Miles Teves der beste Filmdrache aller Zeiten. Dieser war jedoch nicht robust genug, weshalb dieser Aspekt geändert wurdeMonster Legacy: Sovereigns of Fire. Außerdem beschäftigten sich die Autoren mit Drachen aus Mythologie und Folklore, aber auch aus Comics. Viele Drachen, die sie dabei fanden, waren humanoid, was sie jedoch vermeiden wollten. Die Drachen sollten wie realistische Tiere aussehenMonster Legacy: Sovereigns of Fire. Jedoch war es auch ein Anliegen, dass die Drachen nicht wie Dinosaurier oder andere mesozoische Reptilien aussehen. Deshalb wurde z.B. ein Konzept mit Tyrannosaurus-artigen Kiefern zugunsten eines an eine Schlange erinnernden Kiefers verändert. Weite verworfene Ideen enthielten eine Schlangenzunge oder Hai-ZähneMonster Legacy: Sovereigns of Fire. Damit sich in Nahaufnahmen von Bewegungen nicht die Schuppen verformen, sondern nur die Haut darunter, wurde ein Programm verwendet, das eigentlich zum Animieren von Haaren verwendet wird. Da dieses für den Film "102 Dalmatiner" entwickelt wurde, bestanden die ersten Tests darin, einen geschuppten Hund zu erschaffenMonster Legacy: Sovereigns of Fire. Ursprünglich sollte der Anführer der Drachen ein Weibchen sein, eine Königin mit Drohnen. Da jedoch die Szene mit dem Drachen-Ei vor dem Höhepunkt des Films gezeigt werden sollte, wurden die Geschlechter vertauscht. Der männliche Drache wurde, zur Unterscheidung von den Weibchen, mit einer Haube ähnlich einer Kobra ausgestattetMonster Legacy: Sovereigns of Fire. thumb|eine SpeikobraDas Konzept der aus Drüsen im Mund ausgestoßenen entflammbaren Gase ist an die Giftdrüsen der Speikobras angelehnt. Eine weitere Inspiration für das Drachenfeuer war der Bombardierkäfer. Wie bei diesem werden zwei Strahlen von Chemikalien ausgestoßen, die sich erst bei Kontakt miteinander entzündenMonster Legacy: Sovereigns of Fire. Die Bewegungen der Drachen in der Luft basieren auf Greifvögeln wie Adlern oder Falken. Jedoch ließ man sich auch von Hornissen inspirieren. Wie diese lassen auch die Drachen im Film alle Gliedmaßen außer den Flügeln während des Fluges hängenMonster Legacy: Sovereigns of Fire. Am Boden hingegen basieren die Bewegungen auf Krokodilen, Leguanen, Komodowaranen, Geiern und Großkatzen. Der in der Luft hängende Kopf basiert auf einem Geier. Für die Bewegung der Flügelam Boden hingegen sah man sich Aufnahmen des Schauspielers Bela Lugosi als Dracula an. Beim Klettern bewegte dieser seine Hände vor dem Gesicht, was auch bei den Drachenflügeln umgesetzt wurdeMonster Legacy: Sovereigns of Fire. Trivia * Der Film spielte weltweit 82 Millionen Dollar ein, bei Kosten von 60 Millionen. * Viele deutsche Kinos nahmen den Film gar nicht erst ins Programm. *Die Karte Rain of Fire (dt. Feuerregen) des Kämpfers Drogoz aus Paladins erinnert sowohl namentlich als auch durch die Abbildung (ein vom Himmel herabfliegender, Feuer speiender Drache) an den Film. *Die Folge Thorstonton der Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht-Serie Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern heißt im englischen "Reign of Fireworms". *Die Dovah aus The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim basieren großteils auf den Drachen aus Die Herrschaft des Feuers. Ursprünglich wurde auch Draco aus Dragonheart als Inspiration in Betracht gezogenGamesradar: How Skyrim’s magnificent dragons were created (and why they could never fly). Kritik Galerie Datei:Giger_Herrschaft_des_Feuers_Konzept.jpg|Konzeptbild von H.R. Giger Datei:Meaker_Herrschaft_des_Feuers_Konzept.jpg|Konzeptbild von Mike Meaker Datei:Herrschaft_des_Feuers_Bombardierkäfer_1.jpg|Die Chemikalie vor der Entzündung Datei:Herrschaft_des_Feuers_Bombardierkäfer_2.jpg|Das finale Drachenfeuer Quellen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachentöter